


The Good Part

by fireweed15



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (one that got way out of hand), Drabble, Featuring Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Reading Aloud, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: Eiffel and Hillbert find a way to kill thirty minutes.





	The Good Part

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" 

Eiffel glanced down at his wristwatch (which technically hadn't kept accurate time in close to five hundred days, but it was the  _ sentiment  _ that counted). "Not for another half hour," he replied, lightly pushing off a bulkhead with one foot and floating lazily across the lab. 

"Then what is this?" Hillbert wasn't given to much gesturing when he spoke, but the slight wave of his hand that followed the trajectory of Eiffel's floating said it all. 

"I'm reading." Eiffel turned the page as he lightly bumped the opposite bulkhead. "You're the one who's always telling me I should use my brain more." 

"A book?" 

"Yes, a book." He took a moment to line up his aim and pushed off the wall to float lazily by, waving the cover in Hillbert's face for good, albeit affectionately teasing, measure. "With real words and no pictures and everything." 

Hillbert angled his head to read the cover. "You're reading  _ Harry Potter _ ." 

"Sure am."

Where Eiffel expected protestations that "children's literature" didn't count, given that he was a grown ass adult, he was met with a beat of silence before Hillbert asked, "Which one?" 

The flip of a page. " _ Sorcerer's Stone _ ." 

Another beat, followed by— "Philosopher's." 

This managed to bring Eiffel fully out of the book. "'M sorry?"

"Harry Potter and  _ Philosopher's  _ Stone," Hillbert corrected. 

"Same difference," Eiffel replied, shrugging slightly and turning the pages. 

"Is not 'same difference."' There was a heat to Hillbert's words that, while it didn't come close to the tone of voice he had when making a point, it was clear he had Opinions (capital O) on the subject. "'Sorcerer's stone?' Your childhood. 'Filosofskiy kamen'?' Mine." 

Eiffel shook his head. "I still don't believe you had a childhood—"  _ Wait a hot minute.  _ He looked over the top edge of the cover, making no effort to hide his surprise. " _ You've read  _ Harry Potter?" 

He shrugged lightly, the gesture almost surprisingly casual. "We bought first volume in 1998." There was a brief, poignant pause before he softly clarified, "Olya and I." 

Eiffel braced a hand against the ceiling to keep himself in place. "You do  _ not  _ strike me as the Harry Potter type," he admitted. 

"Hmmm." If there was meaning behind the hum, it was left in subtext. After several moments, he asked slowly, "...What part are you on?" 

Eiffel glanced down at the book in his hand, quickly finding his place. Oh yeah—"The good part." 

Hillbert sighed—brief, but noticeable, and the familiarity of it was almost soothing. "Be more specific, please?" 

"The  _ good part,"  _ Eiffel repeated. He took a moment to grin in response to the put upon facial expression the quip earned before offering, more sincerely, "Want me to read out loud?" 

"Yes please." Hillbert turned his attention back to his worktop, but it was obvious that he was listening intently. 

The rest of the half hour was silent, save for Eiffel's reading. "'Don't you think it's a bit odd,' said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope, 'that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?...'" 

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was born out of relistening to Wolf 359 and quickly got way the heck out of hand


End file.
